


An Angel as a Daddy?

by Kats1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Castiel, F/M, Fluff, baby angel, cuteness, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Cas ends up falling in love with a human woman only for her to die and leave behind their child for him but Cas barley knows anything about people...especially a baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean,Sam, and Bobby where all doing research on their case when Cas just stood there watching them, Dean looked up at Cas to find him looking at him.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Why don't you go do something...well call you when we find a lead."

"Alright." said Cas before disappearing he reappeared in his girlfriend's house in the suburbs "Ariel....my love are you here?"

She walked in her dress and an apron she had flour on her cheek, Cas chuckled he walked over to her and wiped it off.

"Thanks." she giggled

"You are worse than Dean when it comes to oil and grease."

She laughed again

"Speaking of Dean I got bored and I know he likes apple pie or pie at that matter so I made him a pie." she said "It's cooling right now."

"He'll love it thank you my love."

She smiled at him her arms around his neck

"How long until the pie is done cooling?" asked Cas

"I just took it out so a while why?"

Cas picked her up brideal style and carried her to their bedroom...Cas appeared later back from Ariel's house to find Dean,Sam, and Bobby still looking they all looked up at him to find his clothes more wrinkled that normally and he had a smile on his face. He walked over to Dean and handed him the apple pie which was now ice cold.

"Ariel said to give this to you." was all he said before sitting down and looking out the window the others looked at each other and decided it was best not to open there mouths about it.

9 months later...

"Castiel!" screamed Ariel from her bathroom her grace was gone after her rebel against heaven "Please...help me."

Cas meanwhile was sitting in the living once again on the new case with Dean,Sam, and Bobby all looking up information and him just sitting there looking at them.

"Cas why don't you-"

Cas looked up startled he was gone and returned with Ariel he looked worried and Ariel looked in pain

"Help her please." begged Cas 

Dean and Sam helped her onto the couch when Bobby got his medical supplies, he came back to find Ariel in tears and Cas holding her close rubbing her back

"Shh it will be alright...Bobby will help you." he said even though his voice didn't sound reassuring

"Alright, lets talk a look." said Bobby "Want to tell me what your feeling?"

"Pain."

"Care to elaborate!" said Dean 

"Right here." she said "After water came out of me."

"Water? Do you mean-"

"Not urine...water."

"Oh boy." said Bobby "Ah I hate to ask but whens the last time you and Cas had...sex?"

Ariel blushed deeply

"I don't think that's any of your-OW!" she screamed clutching Cas' hand "Last night."

"Lets try this one...when the last time you had sex without protection?"

"We had our angel blades." said Ariel 

Dean groaned and faced palmed

"Alright first time you guys-"

"9 or 10 months ago." said Cas with a smirk

"Congrats your going to be parents." said Bobby

"Huh?" was all Ariel could get out before looking up at Cas 'I'm going to kill you!"

 "Sam get some hot water in that big metal bowl I have, Dean get some towels and heat a knife over the fire."

They both ran off in the wrong directions only to ran back in past each other

"Idjits." said Bobby before turning back to Ariel and Cas "Okay, Ariel were going to move you do you think you can walk or-"

"No!" she yelled as another contraction hit

"Cas pick her up and carry her to the basement to the panic room."

Bobby heard a flutter of wings and heard Cas yell from done stairs 

"HURRY UP!" 

Bobby groaned and walked down their followed by Sam and Dean, they found Cas on his hands and knees rubbing Ariel's back as she breathed in and out her hands gripping the old bed bending the bars on it.

"Remind me to never hold an angels had when they are in labor." said Dean to Sam

"SHUT UP!" she screamed

"Sorry." said Dean

"Alright." said Bobby "I don't know if you boys want to be in here to see the miracle of life happen."

"Nope say it in high school." said Dean before running out 

"Sam?" asked Bobby

"I'll stay as long as I don't see anything.." said Sam 

"Good I need your help, you need to hand me that knife and towel when I tell ya boy now come here."

Sam nodded and looked over to find Ariel crushing Cas' hand, and Cas looking at Ariel worried some

"Alright Ariel I'm going to have to take a look down ther-"

Cas glared at him 

"Just to help the baby Cas." said Bobby

Cas sighed and nodded

"Have you done this before Bobby?" asked Sam

"Yeah...to a deer but it's the same thing."

Ariel looked up at Sam worried even more now, Sam gave her a sheepish look

"Okay Ariel start pushing."

3 hours later

"Ariel one more push come on." said Bobby

"I can't to tried."

"Ariel think about it...we'll have a little one to call our own....just one more push..."

Ariel nodded and pushed letting out a scream

"Sam towel!" 

Sam handed him the towel

"Alright Knife."

Then handed the knife

"There we go!" said Bobby "It's a girl."

"A girl..." said Ariel "Castiel did you hear that a girl....a...a.."

Ariel body started to shake suddenly

"What's happening!" cried Cas

"Sam get him out of here!"

Sam pulled Cas outside to find Dean pacing there, Sam handing Dean the baby before running back in to help Bobby

"Cas what happened?"

Cas just stood there

"Cas...Cas!"

The baby began to cry and Dean bounced it up and down making little nosies to claim it down, sure enough it did

"Hey little one...um I'm your Uncle Dean..."

The baby whimpered and squirmed clearly unhappily, finally after much squirming the top of the towel came off freeing her wings

"Oh...look at this Cas it has wings."

"She..."

"Oh she...well she has wings."

Sam and Bobby came down both looking sadden

"Cas we tried everything we're so sor-"

"She's gone?"

"Yes boy." said Bobby

Cas nodded they heard the sound of wings and he was gone

"Um...he kinda left me with her.." said Dean

Bobby walked over and took the baby

"I'll watch her you and Sam clean up Ariel...and give her a hunter burial."

They nodded

 

 


	2. Daddy's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally hits Cas an hour later he's a dad and he just left his daughter with them so he goes back and holds her for the first time and falls in love with her

Cas sat at Ariel's house and cried...he an angel of the lord cried practically sobbed for an hour before he was all out of tears, he thought of the reason Ariel died the it hit him like a fright train...giving birth to their daughter...he left his daughter! He left her alone with Dean and Sam uh oh...with that Cas was gone and appeared to find them carrying Ariel's body through the living room

"What are yous doing?"

Dean jumped and let go of Ariel's head making it hit the floor, he turned to find Cas then turned back and looked Sam who was still holding Ariel's feet and then looked down at Ariel's head he was just holding before looking back at Cas...

"Um..." was all he could get out

Cas picked up Ariel and held her close

"What are you doing with her?"

"Giving her a hunter burial." said Sam

"Very well." said Cas "But I will carry her."

They nodded and followed Cas out...Cas couldn't help but thing how good they cleaned her up she looked as if she was sleeping, he lied her down where they point and Dean gassed and salted the bones before going to light the match he looked at Cas...he handed him the box. Cas gave him a small smile before lighting the match and tossing it into the pile like he'd seen Sam and Dean do many times...they stood there for who knows how long watching Ariel body burn until it was nothing but ashes Cas turned and looked at them..

"Where is my daughter?" he asked 

"With bobby."

Cas nodded and followed them to find Bobby holding the baby sitting on the couch he looked up to find them, he walked over to Cas

"See how I'm holding my arms boy?"

Cas nodded

"Do that."

Cas nodded and sat down and did so before letting Bobby place his daughter in his arms

"Always support her head until you see her pick it up herself understood?"

"Of course."

Cas looked down to find her eyes close she had Ariel's nose and freckles,her beautiful pink lips and rosy cheeks, she had black hair like he did though and squirmed before opening her eyes for Cas to see she had his eyes, she smiled at him giggling somewhat like she knew who he was.

"She's...she's perfect..." said Cas with watery eyes

"The question is what is her name?" asked Sam

"Yeah Cas you can't just keep calling her a her all her life....did you and Ariel ever talk about kids?"

"No..."

"Why not name her after Ariel then?"

"No Ariel would not want that." said Cas knowing that full well "But I always did like the name Grace..."

"Your going to need a middle name for her." said Bobby 

"Phoebe."

"And a last..."

"I was thinking Winchester..." said Cas

"You want her to be a Winchester?" asked Sam and Dean in shock

"You are the only family myself and Grace have left."

"Then Grace Phoebe Winchester it is." said Dean "Now can I hold my niece?"

Cas glared at him before holding her closely to him

"Didn't think so..."

 


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having Grace for a day Castiel realizes he is in need of baby things so he talks to Dean and Sam, they agree to take him shopping for things....what could possibly go wrong?

Cas sat bouncing little Grace in his arms at Ariel's....his house in the suburbs everybody around found out what happened to Ariel and sent food and things over for him plus little things for Grace like diapers, baby fledgling were no different then humans only that they already had their grace and wings. He was running out of supplies so he thought about going to go see Dean and Sam about that figuring they could help. He found and old buggy up in the attic he placed her in it before hanging onto the handle then flu to bobby's house right in front of Bobby's desk.

"JESUS!" yelped Bobby

"No Castiel....and Grace."

"I know that and I thought Dean talk to you about that."

"My apologize and speaking of Dean where are he and Sam?"

"Outside in the garage." 

"Thank you." with that Cas was gone with Grace

"Angels..." huffed Bobby before sipping his drink

* * *

 

"Sammy hand me the-CAS!"

"I do not think Sam could pick me up Dean." said Cas

"I told you not to do that."

"My apologize but, I am running low on baby supplies I do not understand where to get them." 

"Looks like were going shopping Sammy."

"Joy." said Sam "That went so well last time."

* * *

"Alright Cas what do you have for her?"

"5 dipers...2 bottles...and a blanket."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay then a lot of shopping to do."

"Alright...bassinet....crib...toddler bed..." said Dean putting all those in one of the carts they had "Changing table."

"What else?"

"Diapers...things to do with changing the baby...bath things...clothes...food...etc."

"Split up?" asked Sam

"Yeah." said Dean "Cas why don't you go pick out some toys and clothes for her we'll get the other things."

Cas nodded and walked over with the cart Grace was strapped into sleeping, he smiled down at her, Cas found the toy aile and looked at it confused, some one then tapped him on the shoulder he saw a young woman who worked here.

"First time parent?"

"Yes." he said

"Let me help you....how old is she?"

"Less than 48 hours."

"Aw...well she's little lets get her some easy things huh?"

He nodded and followed the woman

"I highly recommend you get some pacifiers their like bottle tops just don't provide food they provide comfort."

Cas nodded and put a couple in he then noticed stuff animals he looked at them

"Babies this young usually don't pay attention to things like this but as they grow they do."

Cas nodded and smirked when he saw two certain animals he put them in the cart before choosing a little pink teddy with angel wings.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." with that she left

Cas found the clothes next only to find Sam and Dean already there and they both hand one thing each of clothes in their carts, Sam had a pink sock monkey hat and Dean had a black one piece. 

"Lets go."

* * *

"Thank you for the help." said Cas opening the door to his house 

"No problem Cas...wow this place is...beautiful." said Sam

"Thank you."

"How did Ariel and you get this place?"

"Ariel got it from her vessel's parents after they passed..."

"How do you pay for it?"

"It's payed off already."

"Water and things though?"

"Most of the bills are low but, their is the bank account...it's enough money for Grace's great great grand kids to live off of."

Dean whistled at that

"Lets get these things upstairs Dean." said Sam

"No Grace's room is down next to mine and...next to mine."

Sam patted Cas' back to comfort him

"Alright." said Dean picking up the things and walking off with Sam

Cas looked at the other things and snapped his fingers so they were in the room, they brothers looked out at him he gave them a sheepish smile as he held baby Grace.

"Come on." said Dean "Are you going to put these together with your mojo or are me and Sammy going to have to do it?"

 "Hold her I will do it." said Cas handing Grace to Dean

"Hey Gracie."

Grace squirmed and opened her eyes she let out a loud cry

"Shh shh hey Gracie its just me your uncle Dean shh shh it's okay."

Grace opened her eyes and looked to see Dean she relaxed somewhat when she saw Cas was still there she relaxed all the way. Cas put everything together in a matter of seconds.

"Alright Cas-....is that what I think it is?" asked Sam before walking over and holding up stuff animal moose and squirrel

"I found them cute."

Dean and Sam both glared at him as he held a laughing baby Grace

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=126422602
> 
> http://move-to-austin.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/tarrytown.jpg


	4. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs help with baby Grace so he ask Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy for help with her and some one visits during moving in day

Grace had been crying for hours upon hours no matter what Cas did nothing seemed to work, even with his mojo he couldn't figure out what it was, he finally mojo Dean and Sam to him.

"Huh?" said Sam looking about

Dean appeared kissing thin air, he stopped

"Hey! Where'd the hot chick go?"

"I am sorry." said Cas "But she will not stop crying."

Sam took her and checked her over then Dean took her and patted her back she let out a loud burp

"She was just gassy..."

"Thank you..." sighed Cas

"I know angels don't sleep but it looks like you need a break." said Sam

Cas nodded and took Grace back only for Sam to take her

"I'll watch her for a bit go relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive....right Dean we got this?"

"Yeah come here squirt!"  said Dean taking her

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Cas!" called Sam walking down the stairs to find the angel lying on the couch his closed 

Cas opened on eye and looked at Sam

"Yes?"

"I was thinking...you need a break from time to time from Grace why don't Dean and I move in with you for a bit to help you adjust to raising her alone?"

Cas nodded then Dean walked over to them bouncing little Grace

"How are my things that were in the bunker in a one of the guest bedrooms?"

"I brought them here." said Cas before taking Grace from Dean "Now go get settle I will make something to eat."

"I didn't know you could cook." said Sam

"How hard can it be?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other

"I'll go stop Cas from burning down the house." said Sam

"And I'll order pizza."

* * *

Sam and Dean sat with Cas in the kitchen as he fed a bottle to baby Grace

"So when are we not going to be able to see her feathers?"

"When she is fully grown same with eating and other things."

"So...where's the babe?" someone asked

All 3 heads turned to find Gabriel

"What? I know I look good but no need to stare."

 

 


	5. Raising a Fledgling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tells some things to the guys about raising a baby angel...

"Gabriel...what are you doing here?"

"Well this little one is the main topic upstairs besides Ariel dying...I am sorry about that." said Gabriel touching Cas' shoulder

Cas nodded and began to pat Grace's back before she let out a little hiccup of a burp

"That was kinda cute." said Sam

"Let me see her Cassie."

Cas handed her over to Gabriel, she looked at him in shock her wings fluttered like crazy as she began to cry

"Shh Shh relax kiddo." said Gabriel

She began to relax when she realized she was in no harm she looked at him with her big blue eyes

"How old is she again?" asked Gabriel

"3 months."

"Wow time does fly by....I remember holding you were you were this little."

Cas turned red somewhat as he cleaned out the now empty bottle

"You knew Cas as a baby?"

"Oh yeah who do you think raised him?"

"You raised Cas?" said Sam

"Yup! Isn't that right Cassie I was the one who taught you everything." said Gabriel pinching Cas' cheek

"Gabriel please stop it..." said Cas blushing brightly now

"Alright alright." said Gabriel looking down at little Grace "Have you been doing wing exercises with her?"

"What?" asked everybody in the room

Gabriel looked down at her

"I feel bad for you kiddo." he said to her only for Grace to giggle at him "How do you think wings get stronger?"

"They just do." said Dean

"No way." said Gabriel "Follow me."

They followed him to the couch where he put little Grace down

"Watch." he pulled out Grace's wing for her to make a mad noise and pull it back to her then he tickled it making her giggle and flap her wings "Do those everyday about 5 times and she'll be flying in no time."

Dean walked over and pulled out her wing she made a mad sound and pulled it towards her, Dean did it again she began to cry loudly clearly unhappy

"Geez she's cranky."

"It's like pulling on your balls." said Gabriel

"Ouch."

"Exactly." said Gabriel

Dean let go of her wing and she glared at him her eyes turning a bright blue, Dean backed up away from her, her eyes turned back to normal she began to cry. Cas walked over and picked her up.

"Grace it is alright that was just your...grace..."

"I don't think you thought the whole name thing through Cas." said Sam

"No perhaps not."

"So that was her grace?"

"Yes when an angel feels threatened there grace can sometimes be seen in their eyes."

"Wait a minute so Gracie here thought I was threatening."

"Most fledgling do when you exercise their wings...Cassie here turned me into a frog." said Gabriel glaring at him

Cas tried his best to look innocent as he bounced his daughter up and down

"Anything else about Gracie we should know about?" asked Dean

"Yeah when she reaches 5 months she's going to be using her grace to turn you into anything she please so watch out."

"That's all?"

"Yup have fun, bye Grace." with that Gabe was gone

"What I don't understand is how you turned out so innocent when you were raised by him?"

Cas did his cute little head tilt making Dean and Sam sigh


	6. bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives Grace a bath with Dean and Sam help...

"Cas she needs a bath." said Dean  
"You try to give an angel a bath, we do not like water!" said Cas  
"Then how have you been keeping her from smelling?"  
"My grace I just clean her up with it."  
"Enough of that come on." said Sam holding a towel wrapped baby Grace  
Dean filled up the bath to the perfect temperature before putting a little bubble bath in it

"Okay Sammy go ahead."

Sam took of the towel and went to put her in she let a hiss sound as her feet touch the water

"Whoa!" said Sam pulling her away from the water when he noticed her grace acting up

The brothers turned to find Cas peeking out from behind the door

"I told you."

Grace looked at Cas and began to cry out for him he walked over and took her 

"Shh Grace it's okay daddy's here."

Grace claimed down enough and Cas used his grace to clean her and make her smell better. Dean noticed Cas was distracted by trying to claim down his daughter so out of curiousty he slashed Cas with some water he let out a loud hiss his grace glowed towards Dean. The shadow of his wings appeared, Cas looked pissed.

"Sorry Cas just wondering what would happen." said Dean

Cas walked out with Grace clearly unhappy

"Oh boy you really pissed him off."

"Ya think?" asked Dean looking up at Sam from where he sat on the floor

 


	7. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Grace asleep in her crib and Cas no where to be found only to find him in his bedroom curled up on the bed clearly upset.

"I better go find Cas and say sorry huh?"

"You think?"

"Shut up." said Dean before getting up to find Cas 

He looked in the nursery to find nobody but little Grace asleep in her crib butt in the air, he smirked at that before covering her back up with the blanket and walking around to find Cas. After searching the whole house Cas was no where in site but then again whenever your looking for something its always in the last place you look...he looked into Cas' bedroom to find him curled up watching tv...he knocked.

"Come in." said Cas

Dean walked in and walked over to Cas, he shut off the tv and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You weren't kidding about angels not liking water huh? I thought you were going to smite me."

Cas didn't answer just looked at the blank tv

"What I'm trying to get at is that I'm...sorry okay? Are we cool?"

"Yes." said Cas still looking at the TV

"Then why do you still seem mad at me?"

"I'm not I'm focusing on my wings...they got wet."

"Oh.."

"Yes oh...they need to be re-coated."

"Re-coated? With what?"

"Oil to protect them." he said before sitting up and moving his shoulders about a gust of wind went though the room "There...but please do not do it again.."

"Alright." said Dean before leaving the room


	8. First flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an almost accident Grace flys for the first time which involves a ladder to get her down

Dean just finished giving 7 month old Grace a clean diaper, he began to walk down the stairs towards Cas and Sam who were at the bottom of them talking about going to the zoo. Dean was so busy paying attention to them he didn't notice one for Grace's toys on the stairs he slipped and fell backwards loosing his grip on Grace sending her up in the air. Sam and Cas watched in horror only to freeze in shock when little Grace wings fluttered and she landed in the light.

"Did she just..." asked Dean "Or did I hit my head?"

"No she did." said Sam still looking at Grace in shock who was just sitting in the light gnawing on her fingers

"Cas wanna fly up and get her?"

"I would but my wings are to big...I'd get stuck..."

"Okay I'll get a ladder." sighed Dean

Dean finally got the ladder up and climbed up

"Hi Gracie come on."

Gracie hissed at him before using her grace to make him switch places with Sam

"Well that was weird." said Dean

"Your telling me." said Sam bringing Grace down before handing her to Cas

She looked at Cas and giggled happily

"So what were you saying about the zoo?"

"After her flying I do not think that is wise." said Cas

"Yeah your right...I could use an icepack for my back..what did I fall over anyways."

Sam picked up a stuff toy that had a squeak in it before squeaking it in Dean's face he glared at him


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chrismas time and Grace is 9 months old...family shows up at Cas' house

"Look at this Sammy were celebrating Christmas like you always wanted." said Dean who was helping Cas bring down the decoration from the attic

 Sam sat on the floor with little Grace who was holding on of the plastic bulbs for the tree looking at it in shock when she saw herself she dropped the blub in shock she then appeared on top of the boxes in Cas' hands

"Grace no!" he said

Sam ran over and took her from him

"Grace no you do-" 

Just then the doorbell rang

"Sam hide her." said Cas

Sam nodded and disappeared with Grace into her nursery, Dean opened the door gun ready only to find Bobby

"Well it's about time you idjits answered the door!" he said before storming in "I'm freezing out there..."

"Bobby?" was all Dean could get out from how shock he was

"Of course boy who else is it Santa Claus? Now where's my adopt grand daughter?"

"Grace no!" said Sam chasing a flying Grace who flu right into Bobby's arms

"I see she's getting better." he answered

"Unfortunately." said Cas with a sigh

"Where the little pumpkin!" yelled one voice that could only belong to Gabriel, he took Grace from Bobby

"Hey I was holding the little-"

"Not now." said Gabriel "Hello Gracie did you miss me?"

Grace used her grace to poof right back into Bobby arms

"Guess that answers your question." said Dean

Bobby sat down in the rocking chair with little Grace, she used her grace to poof up a glass of whiskey for him and a bottle for her

"I like her." said Bobby making everybody laugh

It was going to be a great Christmas after all


	10. First word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace says her first word and it just happens to be daddy in Enochian which nobody but Cas can understand...

"Say Dean..." said Dean "Come on Gracie you could do it say Dean."

"No Gracie don't do it." said Sam "He'll never stop talking about it!"

Dean glared at him

"Say Sammy." said Sam

She looked at her two "uncles" confused completely she was about 2 going on 3 soon 

"Hmm lets see if she'll say Bobby she seems to like him."

"Say Bobby!" said Dean

She looked at them

"Uncle....Grandpa....Gabriel? Wait don't say that one!" said Sam

Castiel walked in and looked at them

"What are yous doing?"

"I got it Grace can you say Dada...papa....daddy....father?"

She looked at her him doing to cute little head tilt thing she picked up from her father

"Son of a bi-"

Cas' glare stopped Dean from finishing it

"Can you say anything?" asked Sam to Gracie "Castiel maybe?"

"Pa...Pa.." she began

"Go on!" said Sam "You almost got Papa down."

"Pa-t-tt....Pat...Pattttt....Pater!!!!!!!!!" she squealed "Pater Pater Pater!!!!!!!"

"What does that mean?"

The brothers turned to find Cas almost in tears he picked up Grace

"Pater here...I'm here."

That's when Dean and Sam realized Grace did say Father only in Enochian


	11. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean,Sam, and Cas try to teach Gracie things sense she's of age to be in school but because of her powers and wings she cant go.

"Okay grace repeat after me...A...B..C...D...E...F-"

"Ammy!" she said

"No Grace....what does Apple began with?"

"Ammy!"

Sam groaned

"Dean help!"

"Alright try this...1...2..3...what comes after 3 Gracie?"

"BEAN!" she said

Dean face palmed

"If your going to say my name say it right."

"Cas you wanna try?"

"I do not why I should not...Grace repeat after me...1....2...3...?"

"PATER!"

"No grace lets try A...B...C..D..."

"APPPPPLEEEEE!"

"Well she got that down..." said Dean "That's a start...Grace what does Apple begin with Pater just said it."

"AMMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This is going to take a while..." said Sam

"I need a drink!"

"JUICEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" she said

"Not that type of drink!" he answered

 


	12. Daddy's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is age 3 almost 4 now and Gabriel ends up setting up Cas' up on a date with an angel thats and old friend of his who is in the same boat as him a single parent.

"You what?" asked Castiel

"Set you up."

Cas groaned and faced palmed

"Why would you do that Gabriel!"

"Castiel it's been 3 almost 4 years sense Ariel's death she'd want you to move on!"

"I agree with that." said Dean

Cas sighed 

"One date...one and then never again."

"yes!" said Gabriel

"Who'd you set him up with anyways?"

"An old friend of his."

Cas looked at him

"She'll be here in a half and hour so go get freshened up."

"I'm fine..." said Cas

"Dean?" said Gabriel

"Come on Romeo let me help you."

Cas let Dean lead him away only for them to find little Grace coming down the stairs

"Daddy will you play tea party with me?"

"He can't now Gracie he's going on a date." said Dean leading Cas away before he could answer her

Grace walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Gabe talking

"Uncle Sam...Grandpa Gabe...what a date? And why is daddy going on one?"

"It's because I set him up on."

"It's like a play date expect its food instead."

"Oh...then will one of you play tea party with me?"

"Is their cookies?" asked Gabe

"Of couarse."

"I don't care if I have to wear a skirt I'm there bye Sammy!"

Sam chuckled as Gabriel followed Grace away

* * *

Dean came down the stairs with Cas who now was shaved, hair looked nice and neat, he was wearing nice clothes, and he smelled like he was wearing cologne

"Hm you look nice." said Sam "Dean did good for someone who dresses horrible."

Dean glared at him, just then a woman appeared in the room in a dress holding a little boy's hand she looked at them, then her eyes landed on Cas

"Castiel?"

"Bethany?" they said at the same time only for both of them to sigh "GABRIEL!" 

Gabe appeared wearing a dress over his clothes, lipstick, and a hat as he ate a cookie

"What?" he said "I was having a lovely tea party."

"Really Gabriel?" said Bethany "You've been trying to set us up sense we were fledglings!"

"Call me cupid but even Luci saw it..."

"You mean the sparks?" asked Dean

"See Dean sees them too! Now Tommy can stay here with me and the humans when you two go have a nice night you promised me one date, you do not want to see me mad." said Gabriel glaring at them

"Kinda hard to take you seriously when you are dressed as a fairy?" said Bethany motioning to the fake wings on his back

"To shay, but just go."

"Fine on date!" she said "Ready to go?"

Cas sighed but nodded, Bethany knelt down to little Tommy

"Tommy mommy's going out you be good for Gabriel okay?"

He nodded

"No toads in the bathwater...or mice in the soup...or flies as water...etc you got it?"

He nodded with a smile on his face

"That goes double for you Gabriel."

Gabriel smirked and waved them goodbye

"Okay Tommy how about we go upstairs and play chief with Grace!"

He nodded and followed a still fairy dressed Gabriel up the stairs

* * *

"So Castiel whats been going on with you sense the last time I saw you which was what...when the dinosaur still walked the Earth?"

"I believe so."

They both smiled at one another

"So, you had your own fledgling?"

"Yes."

"Who was his father?" asked Cas somewhat feeling jealous maybe

"A soldier...his name was Jesse after Jesse's tree..."

Castiel nodded

"May I ask what happened?"

"He died on a mission a demon..."

"I am sorry Bethany."

"It is alright I am sorry about Ariel..."

It was quiet for a bit before Bethany spoke up

"Now that, that's out of the way why don't you tell me how is raising Grace going?"

Castiel chuckled somewhat so did Bethany after she realized what she said

"You didn't think her name through did you?"

"No."

They both laughed again

"But anyways how is it?"

"Just a tiny bit harder then being a normal single dad and raising a normal daughter..."

"Flying and Grace?"

"Yes."

"I know Tommy's the same...he likes to use his grace to do tricks and pranks on me...thanks to Gabriel."

Castiel chuckled

"My older brother does have a habit of doing that to childern...he taught Grace how to turn invisiable so I began to panic..."

"He taught my tommy to turn in objects I couldn't find him for days!!!"

They both laughed before sighing happily

"This is actually fun." said Bethany

"It is isn't it?"

"How do you think the guys are doing with the kids?"

"Gabriel probably is fine because he caused it but Sam and Dean are in the middle of a mess I'm guessing?"

"Probably...should we go?"

"Nah they'll be fine."

* * *

"GRACE!" shouted Dean from were he and Sam sat tied up as Grace and Tommy jumped around them looking like little Indians

Grace then used her Grace to poof Gabriel tied up too with an arch angel symbol to keep him from moving

"Isn't this just peachy..." he said

Dean and Sam glared at him making Gabriel smile,

"I know who we could invite over!" said Tommy "Lucifer!"

"NO!" yelled Dean and Sam even Gabriel

"Okay...how about the lady's kid Dean's always talking about?" said Grace "Ben....I think?"

Dean glared at them struggled to undo the bonds

"Nah I don't wanna lets go get some pizza!" said Tommy

"YEAH!" they ran off just as Cas and Beth appeared to find the mess and them tied up

"I told you." said Cas "Grace is a trouble maker..."

"Tommy is too! Thomas!"

The little boy peeked his head out face covered in pizza sauce

"Pizza messy!"

She groaned before snapping her fingers fixing everything and Tommy to be cleaned up like he was before

"Grace come say goodbye to Tommy."

Grace ran in covered in pizza sauce too, Cas cleaned her up with a snap of his fingers, she ran over to Tommy

"Bye Tommy I had fun."

"Me too bye bye." with that they were gone

"Um...Gracie wanna let me out?" asked Gabriel pointing to the symbol

"Grace..." said Cas glaring at her

Grace wiggled her nose making the symbol disappear

"Daddy can you put me to bed?"

Cas nodded and picked her up carrying her the upstairs, he came down a few minutes later to find the 3 guys standing there

"What?"

"Well how was the date?" asked Gabriel

"It was nice, were going out again next Saturday...you guys wanna baby sit again?"

"NO!" shouted Dean and Sam when Gabriel shouted yes

"Then I guess I'm watching the kids by myself fine by me!" said Gabriel with a smirk "I better get going see ya Cassie."

With that Gabriel was gone

"So did you get to first base?"

Cas rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head

"To far?" asked Dean to Sam

"You think?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date clothes: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_471/set?id=126909164


	13. The big question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace likes playing house with baby dolls and everything now only thing is...she wants to know where babies come from so she ask daddy..Uncle Sammy...Uncle Dean...Grandpa Bobby...and Grandpa Gabriel...they all tell her different things

Grace sat in her room rocking her baby doll to 'sleep'

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top when the wind blows the cradle with rock when the cradle breaks the baby will fall and Gracie will catch her cradle and all...nighty night baby..."

She put her in the toy cradle and sat on the bed looking at the doll then a question popped into her head...where do really babies come from, she walked out of her room to find Uncle Sammy walking up the stairs with a laundry basket

"Uncle Sammy?"

"Yes Grace?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Um...well a...you see...a stork...yeah a stork..."

"A birdie? Okay if you say so..." she didn't believe him so she thought why not go ask Daddy

* * *

Cas was doing dishes when his little Grace bounced into the room right to him

"Pater?"

"Yes my little bumble bee?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"From God of couarse." said Cas smoothly

"Oh...that makes much more sense than a birdie!"

She then ran off to call Grandpa Bobby to tell him what she learned

"A bird?" said Cas "That's...interesting..."

* * *

The phone rang twice before Bobby picked up

"Hello?"

"Grandpa!"

"Oh hello Grace what can I help you with darlin'?"

"I learned where babies come from!"

The other end was slient

"Grandpa?"

"Did you now..."was all Bobby said "Where might that be?"

"God! But what I don't understand is how it happens does God just poof them here?"

"Cabbage patch!" said Bobby "Listen darlin' I got another person on the line can I let you go?"

"Okay bye Grandpa love you!"

"Love you too Grace."

With that Grace hung up then bounced over to the living room she sat on the couch

* * *

"Grandpa Gabriel!" she called

Gabriel appeared next to her in seconds stucker in his mouth

"What up pumpkin?"

"So I got a question but I got a whole bunch of different answer can you help me?"

"Sure kiddo what's the question?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"God." said Gabriel "That easy."

"Okay good that crosses out Uncle Sammy idea of a birdie...but Grandpa Bobby says after God creates the baby the baby is planted in the cabbage patch...is that ture?"

"Yup!" said Gabriel "I gotta go pumpkin Grandpa got things to do."

"So did Grandpa Bobby but it's okay thanks love you!"

"Love ya too pumpkin." with that Gabriel was gone

"Hm...maybe Uncle Dean can answer my question!"

* * *

Grace skipped into the garage to find Dean working on the impala

"How's baby?" asked Grace standing next to him

Dean jumped hitting his head on the hood

"Son of a-"

"Ooo." said Grace

"I say this to your dad and I'm going say this to you...Don't do that!"

"Sorry!" she said 

"And baby's perfect as ever Gracie!"

"Okay...Uncle Dean can I ask you something?"

"Can't promise I'll have an answer but shoot."

"Where do babies come from?"

Dean hit his head on the hood again, he rubbed his head and looked at Grace

"Where did this come from?"

"I want to know I was playing with my baby doll and it just popped into my head."

"Okay did you ask-"

"I asked everybody I know expect you!"

"What did they say?"

"Daddy and Grandpa Gabriel said God does...Uncle Sammy said a birdie...and Grandpa Bobby said a cabbage patch...which one is right?"

"Well um..." Dean let out a breath "Okay Gracie sit down I'm going to tell you a story...what a minute how old are you again?"

"8...going on 9."

Dean thought about it

"Alright...I think your old enough...well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they....

* * *

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Grace running through the house to her room slamming the door shut

Cas and Sam walked into the garage to find Dean working on baby again

"What did you do?"

"God and Birdie really?"

"You didn't..." said Sam

"Relax I did the PG version...but it still grossed her out..."

"Dean nothing that comes out of your mouth is PG..." 

"My bad then..." said Dean "Look at it this way Cas she won't want to do anything along that line for years to come!"

"I do not weather I should be thanking you or be mad that I will not have grand-children..."

 

 

 

 


	14. Grace has a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes for play dates now even after Cas and Bethany didn't work out they agreed that it was the best for the kids to have friends.

Tommy came down the stairs yelling, he ran right to his mom who was having coffee and chatting with the boys

"Mommy! Mommy!" he cried

"What's wrong honey?"

"I'm sick!"

"What? What happened?"

"I got girl germs! Grace kissed my cheek!!!!!!!!"

"I told you the knight always gets a kiss from his fair maiden!" she giggled happily

"GROSS!" yelled Tommy

"Honey I kiss you all the time."

"It's not the same!!!!!!!" he cried

Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh, Cas smirked at the little boy when Grace just stood there confused

"I don't wanna play with you anymore!" cried Tommy "You made me sick!"

"I do not! Your fine!" cried Grace

"I don't believe you Mommy take me home!"

"Thomas you are fine!" hissed Bethany "Believe me honey."

"Fine but kiss me again and I'll turn ya into a frog like in the stories!"

"Nah uh it's the princess kisses the frog to turn into a prince!" she then ran after him

"I think Gracie has a crush Cas." said Dean going to take a sip of his beer only for it to shatter in his hand "SON OF A-"

"Dean!" growled Cas "No she doesn't' and watch your language."


	15. Still cleaning this gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy ask to take Grace out to the movies for a date...of course he has to get past protective Uncle Dean all have different talks with the boy that poor angel...

Tommy appeared in the house 

"Tommy?" said Dean "Grace is upstairs so you know."

"I know I actually wanted to talk to Castiel..." he said wiping his hands on his jeans

"He's not here so if you wanna take my niece out your going to talk to me."

"How did you-"

"I noticed the nervous reaction." said Dean "So, you wanna tell me what your going to do with Gracie?"

Tommy followed Dean into the garage and sat down on a stool only to gulp when he saw Dean cleaning his two barrel

"Well go on..."

"I was just gonna take her to the movies! That's all I swear!"

"So you like my niece do you now?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah we think she's something else."

"She's her daddy's girl, mine and Sammy world. She deserve respect that's what she'll get ain't it Tommy?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright now go run along and have some fun."

He nodded

"I'll see you when you get back, probably gonna be up all night cleaning this gun."

He nodded and smiled when Grace came down the stairs

"Now you two have fun have her back by 10...actually 9:30."

"Yes sir."

Dean watched the two leave hand and hand before smiling and walking to where Cas and Sammy were watching

"That's how it's done." he said with a smirk gun still in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127021299  
> Got some of the words from the song cleaning the gun by Rodney Atkins


	16. Pissed off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace wants to be like other girls, by a lot of ways....but she's not human so it's not going to happen  
> (Talk of a girls monthly!)

Grace was finally able to go to high school due to her being able to control her wings and grace, she was fully grown angel now so nobody could see her wings besides other angels, so just got her lunch and went to go sit with her friends.

"Hey Gracie." said one of the girls

"Hey Ally and Alex."

"So guess what I got last night!" said Ally

"What?"

"Take a guess?"

"Your period?"

"Yup..."

"You did!" said Alex 

Grace smiled at that 

"So Gracie you get yours yet?"

"No..." she sighed

"Don't worry it will come!"

Soon as school was over Grace flu home landing in the living room

"Hey Gracie!" said Dean

Grace landed face first on the couch clearly upset

"Boy?"

Grace shook her head

"Long day?"

Grace shook her head again

"Injured?" asked Dean

She shook her head again

"Then I give up..." he groaned "Cas something wrong with your kid!"

Cas appeared to find his daughter face in the couch clearly upset about something

"Bumble bee what is it?" he asked

By now Sam was in the room too

"I wanna be like other girls."

"You are..." he answered

"Nah uh!"

"How so besides your wings and grace?"

"Angels don't get periods."

All Dean slowly back out of the room

"Yeah I'm not touching this one."

"I'm with you." said Sam following his brother

"What's with them?"

"It's a human male thing it freaks males out."

 "That's werid.."

"Your telling me but bumble bee be happy about it."

"But my friends always ask if I got it and I say no it's gonna get mysterious soon..."

"Hm..." said Cas "Lets see if we can do something about that."

"Can we prank Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy along the way?"

"Do I look like Grandpa Gabriel?"

"No...but he did raise you."

"True...very well."

"Yes!" cheered Grace

Cas shushed her but laughed quietly

* * *

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table, Grace came down the stairs she walked into the kitchen

"You seem better." said Sam

"Uh huh." she said "I learned to expect myself for me."

"Atta girl!" said Dean

Grace then turned and grabbed a water for Dean and Sam to see a red stain on the back of her thighs and butt

"Um..." said Sam

Dean turned and gagged slightly

"What?"

"You got a...never mind." said Sam and watched her skip off

Grace then let out a scream a few minutes later from her bedroom, Dean and Sam ran up their expecting the worse only to find her looking in the mirror at her pants

"I...I....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh ahahahahahaahah!" she said only to double over in later "Me and daddy totally got you guys."

Cas smirked from the door way

"Really Cas you to?"

"You seemed so grossed out by it so we decided to have a little fun also this way Grace could tell her friends that she did get it and it freaked yous out."

"Have to make it convincing." she said

"So what's on your pants?"

"Blood."

"From where?"

"The steak in the fridge."

"Go clean up and use your grace to get that blood out before it stains."

"Alright." said Grace before running to the bathroom

"Really Cas?"

"I wouldn't have done it but Grace really seemed in need to seem normal so...I played along for a bit."

Dean and Sam sighed but nodded

"I understand." said Dean thinking back when him and bobby played ball for the day

"So if angels don't get...that...what do they get?"

"Oh we molt..." said Cas

"Is that why I've been finding huge black feathers about?" asked Dean

Cas shrugged

"I can't help it sorry."

"It' alright...their in a box just incase we need them for something."

Cas nodded

 

 


	17. sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has a sleep over with not just with other angels but a human who just happens to be Ben when Lisa comes for a visit.

The door bell rang Dean opened it and was tackled by a hug he looked down to find Ben, he patted Ben's back

"Hey Ben!" he said

Lisa walked over shaking her head

"He missed you and sense he had a week off I said why not." she said before kissing him 

"Gross!" huffed Ben before walking in

"Shoes off!" called Dean

"Way ahead of you!" called Ben back

Ben turned from yelling to Dean to find Grace right in front of him

"Gah!" he yelped falling on his butt

"You are a human."

"Yes...and you are?"

"Grace this is my house or my daddy's...what are you doing here?"

"Dean!" 

Dean ran in and over to Grace right away when he saw her eyes glowing blue

"Whoa oh! Gracie relax this is ben."

"Oh...you are Ben...very well."

"I thought you were at school."

"It's past 3 I am out." with that she skipped off

"How old is she?" asked Lisa

"10."

"Yet she talks like-"

"Cas...she talks like Cas." said Sam from the doorway

"What is the matter with the way I talk?" asked Cas holding a laundry basket with clean clothes and a clean teddy in it

"Nothing."

"Grace your stuff bear is clean!" called Cas

Grace appeared right next to him making Ben and Lisa jump slightly, Cas handed it to her she cuddled it then disappeared

"So are yous staying?"

"You won't mind do you Cas?" asked Dean

"Not at all I have a lot of rooms it will be nice for Grace to have another male child at her sleepover someone for Tommy to play with."

"Sleepover?" asked Sam

"Yes...Grace asked me to host one I asked whole will be coming I am fine with who." said Cas folding the freshly clean sheets

"Who?" asked Dean

"Of course Tommy...and Ben."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Oh where are they going to sleep?"

"In Grace's room." said Cas like he didn't see anything wrong with it

"Cas their boys..." said Dean

"Young boys I will worry about it when she wants a sleep over with a boy when she is older than 13."

Lisa smirked

"Relax Dean Ben will behave won't you Ben."

"Of course..."

Grace appeared down on the stairs

"You wanna play a game?" she asked Ben

"Like what?"

"Hide and seek."

"But you can fly and I can't..."

"Then I won't fly...I promise you can take a word of angel can't you?"

Ben thought about it before nodding

"I'll count you hide."

Ben ran off just as Tommy appeared him and Tommy hit the floor

"Wheres the fire?" 

"I'm playing hide and seek Grace is counting."

"Your a human."

"And you must be another angel...you know that's not a nice way to greet a human."

"Sorry your one of the first humans my age I've met."

"38..39...40...41-"

"RUN!" shouted Ben dragging Tommy with him and hiding 

"48...49..50...ready or not hear I come!"

"This is going to be fun." said Sam

"I'll order pizza." said Dean

"I will get some snacks." said Cas

"Guess Lisa and I will watch the kids

It was going to be a long night

 

 


	18. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All story come to end

Dean jumped awake it was all a dream...all one weird dream.

"UNCLE DEAN!"

Dean froze...when a little girl peeked in no older than 4.

"Can you play with me? Pater busy...and Uncle Sammy is with Auntie Jessie....And Ben and Auntie Lisa are out...so please!"

Dean froze...looked at little grace

maybe it wasn't a dream....maybe it wasn't


End file.
